Pyrotechnic egress systems explosively sever materials such as aircraft canopy transparencies, egress panels, and other structural members. Operation of this type of system may communicate at least some energy inwards toward the crew in the form of a pressure wave. Furthermore, in aircraft which operate in a maritime environment, the pressure wave may be magnified in an underwater egress situation.